


Подарок

by Rikemika



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Когда хочешь сделать подарок, но не знаешь как и какой, то лучше спросить.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, кто любит Рин/Шиеми так же, как и я :3  
> Буду рада отзывам и критике в мягкой, вежливой форме ^^

Рин и Шиеми сидели во дворе дома Морияма. Братья Окумура пришли сюда вместе, но Рин коротал время в приятной компании, пока Юкио закупался в магазине, пополняя запасы перед заданием.  
— Я бы хотел тебя как-то отблагодарить, — неловко начал Рин после некоторой паузы. — За то, что ты всегда мне помогаешь, да и твой день рождения скоро…  
— Ой, тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, — смущённо замахала руками Шиеми.  
— Но я правда хочу, — Рин смотрел прямо в глаза и стоял на своём. — Ты очень любишь кимоно, я мог бы подарить тебе одно.  
— Рин! Это очень дорого! — опешила Шиеми, обхватив лицо ладошками.  
— А сколько обычно стоят кимоно? — Рин удивился, он никогда не задумывался над этим — одежда и одежда.  
Шиеми немного помялась. Конечно, она знала, где можно купить кимоно значительно дешевле модных магазинов, но для подарка это всё равно дороговато. Придумав, как поступить, она подалась вперёд и, прикрывая рот ладонью, тихо прошептала парню на ухо среднюю стоимость нового кимоно.  
— Сколько?! — заорал Рин, отскакивая назад. — Они с ума сошли?!  
Шиеми сначала удивилась такой бурной реакции, а потом улыбнулась и попыталась прикрыть смешок кулачком.  
— Эй, не смейся надо мной, — засмущался Рин. — Я и понятия не имел…  
— Ты всегда так живо реагируешь на всё, это весело, — она продолжала улыбаться, и это смущало парня ещё сильнее.  
— Ты тоже бурно реагируешь, — надулся он, отводя взгляд, а потом, поразмыслив, добавил, кивнув в направлении талии: — И оби столько же стоят?  
— Бывает, что и дороже самого кимоно, — Шиеми приложила палец к подбородку, задумавшись.  
— Точно сдурели! — опять вспылил Рин. — Вот же гадство! Но должно же быть хоть что-то!  
И тут он обратил внимание, что середину пояса пересекает плоский шнур, на котором закреплена красивая брошь. Не раздумывая, он ткнул пальцем в неё.  
— А вот это! Это тоже слишком дорогое?  
— Бывает... — уклончиво ответила Шиеми.  
— Грррр, — он уже начинал терять терпение. Видимо, подарки девушкам совсем не его конёк.  
— Рин, ты правда не обязан мне ничего дарить. Я счастлива уже от того, что ты мой друг и я могу тебе иногда чем-нибудь помочь, — девушка улыбалась искренне и открыто. — И мне очень приятно, что ты обратил внимание на мои интересы и захотел сделать подарок. Это действительно делает меня счастливее.  
Рин смотрел на милый румянец, на счастливую улыбку и просто таял. Как же всё-таки сильно она ему нравилась. И он определённо хотел сделать её ещё счастливее. Не задумываясь (Рин вообще редко думал перед тем, как что-то сделать), он потянулся и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по её щеке, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Прежде, чем опомниться, он увидел стремительно краснеющую Шиеми.  
— Р-рин…  
— А! П-прости! — он отдёрнул руку и сам покраснел. Нужно было срочно придумать, как это замять и внезапная идея не заставила себя долго ждать. — Я просто подумал… может подарить тебе заколку, твои волосы так отросли, — Рин смущённо отвёл глаза.  
Сердце Шиеми учащённо билось из-за такого неожиданного поступка, и она тоже попыталась поскорее переключиться на другую тему, хватаясь за слова друга, как за соломинку. Забывая при этом, что вообще-то хотела скромно отказаться от подарка.  
— Да, это отличная идея, Рин! — получилось почти без запинок.  
— Тогда… Что тебе нравится?  
— Ох, я... даже не знаю.  
— Может тогда сходим завтра в город, и ты выберешь то, что тебе приглянется? — Рин радостно заулыбался, довольный свой гениальной идеей.  
— А? Завтра? — Шиеми не сразу поняла, что Рин имеет в виду, но договорить ей не дал появившийся на крыльце Юкио.  
— Пойдём, Рин, у нас ещё много дел. До свидания, Шиеми.  
— П-пока, — она всё ещё была растеряна.  
— Ага, — Рин радостно вскочил и на ходу повернулся к Шиеми. — Значит договорились? Я зайду за тобой завтра!  
— Ааа, Рин! — она вскочила со скамейки, но он уже догонял брата. — Как же так вышло-то…  
Шиеми в растерянности опустилась обратно на скамейку, запоздало осознавая происшедшее. Значит завтра, в выходной, они пойдут в город вместе, вдвоём.  
— Это же… Это же почти как свидание! — от посетившей её догадки девушка вспыхнула, как маков цвет и, закрыв лицо руками, помотала головой в разные стороны, пытаясь остыть. — Рииин!


End file.
